Diez maneras de seducir
by Kirtasha
Summary: España es un depredador sexual y como si no le bastara con todas las naciones que han pasado por su cama, ahora se ha fijado en alguien duro de pelar. Arthur no entiende lo que le pasa a Antonio con él hasta que se lo dice. Los dos empezarán un juego de seducción que solo puede acabar de una forma...
1. Prólogo

Ni yo misma me creo que me haya decidido a subir esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Soy Kirtasha (si, la que su vida gira en torno al SpUk) y este es un fic en el que llevo trabajando dos años, aunque hace meses que lo tengo abandonado. Había pensado en subirlo cuando estuviera terminado del todo (estoy a tres caps de terminarlo, lo juro) pero las ganas de publicar algo han podido conmigo.

La verdad es que cambiaría un par de cosas pero quiero dejarlo como está. Esto es solo el prólogo y solo lo subo para saber que le parece a la gente. No sé que mierda estaría fumando para escribir esto, pero ya llevo siete capítulos y me da pena borrarlo xD Siento las incoherencias, locuras, sinsentidos, OOC y tonterías que os podáis encontrar. No se cuando subiré el primer capítulo, pero creo que esperare a ver si termino de una vez el fic. Ya sabéis, si os gusta dejarlo reseñado en un comentario. Y por favor criticadme, criticadme mucho, ya sea constructivamente o negativamente. Quiero mejorar y si no me lo decís como que no va a poder ser xD

Nada más decir que esto nació como un fic shota spamano pero acabó como lo que es ahora.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí sino al grandioso Hidekaz Himaruya, porque si me perteneciera (risa maligna)...

Aclaraciones: Esta es una historia SPUK, Inglaterra x España, España x Inglaterra o como cuernos quieras llamarlo, por lo que no vas a encontrar a un Inglaterra uke ni a un España enamorado de alguien que está todo el día insultándole.

Disfrutad.

* * *

Se estiró en la cama con un sonoro bostezo. Hacía apenas unos minutos que se había despertado, demasiado temprano para su gusto. No se encontraba solo en el cuarto. Una belga se vestía torpemente con la misma ropa del día anterior. Se acercó al español y este se incorporó al notar su presencia. La rubia le dio un tímido beso en los labios, momento que Antonio aprovechó para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo acompañado de un fuerte agarre al trasero belga. La rubia se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió de buena gana. Cuando se separaron el español le dirijo una sonrisa seductora.

-No te recordaba tan reservada anoche.-y era verdad. No había ni punto de comparación entre la Bélgica de ahora y la que le sugirió "dormir" en su cama. Pero él ya la conocía de sobra, no era la primera vez que se acostaba con ella. Y esperaba que no fuera la última.

-Me tengo que ir, Antonio. He quedado con mi hermano. Además, llegaremos tarde a la reunión.-dijo la rubia ignorando el acertado comentario del de ojos verdes. España se imaginó que pasaría si los dos hermanos descubrieran que se había acostado con ambos. Solo se le pudo pasar una palabra por la mente: trio. Aunque claro, sabía de sobra que no aceptarían.

Después de acompañar a la rubia a la puerta, volvió a su cuarto. Miró su reloj, como la chica había dicho antes, llegaba tarde a la reunión, un cuarto de hora tarde para ser más exactos. Examinó rápidamente su armario. Una camisa blanca, corbata roja y unos pantalones de traje. Fue al baño corriendo. Un poco de desodorante y algo de colonia. Abrió el cajón, cogió el cepillo y se peinó por encima. Bien, tenía el pelo limpio. Volvía a su cuarto derrapando por el pasillo. Se vistió apresurándose y se calzó los mocasines negros. Iba a salir por la puerta, pero su mente le avisó de que se le olvidaba algo. "¡Las llaves del coche!". Volvió sobre sus pasos. ¿Dónde las habría dejado? "Ah, ¡la mesa del salón!". Ahí estaban. Las cogió y ahora sí, salió por la puerta.

Joder, con las prisas no había ni desayunado. No sabía ni cuantas veces había pitado el claxon. ¿Es que tenía que ser el único país al que le pillara el tráfico? Por fin el idiota del primer coche había arrancado y dejado el camino libre. Miró otra vez el reloj antes de continuar su camino.

-¡Mierda!-media hora tarde. Definitivamente, la puntualidad no era lo suyo.

Pisó el acelerador y fue esquivando coches. Pero con precaución, lo último que quería era que le parase la policía.

Aparcó como pudo entre el coche de Suiza y Alemania. Un solo roce a cualquiera de los dos vehículos y saldría muy mal parado. Por suerte, su habilidad manejando el coche no le falló y aparcó limpiamente. Salió rápidamente y abrió el maletero. Cogió los documentos de aquel día. Hacía dos semanas que se había dado cuenta de que, para evitar que se le olvidaran en casa, la noche anterior los metería en el maletero y así, por la mañana los tendría listos para la reunión. Corrió hacia la puerta, subió las escaleras y miró una última vez el reloj. Tres cuartos de hora tarde. Suspiró con cansancio y entró.

SALA DE REUNIONES B

A-bu-rri-mien-to. No solía pasar del discurso de Alemania, pero hablar de economía una y otra vez le cansaba hasta a él. Bélgica e Italia del Sur flirteaban, EEUU y Rusia se lanzaban miradas de odio y Grecia, sorprendentemente, tomaba apuntes y escuchaba al germano atentamente. Pero alguien faltaba allí... Y no, no era Canadá que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano y tampoco era el francés que le tendía una rosa a Mónaco. Faltaba un españolito que seguramente se había quedado durmiendo en su casa pasando de la reunión olímpicamente. Antonio nunca cambiaría. No acostumbraba a llamar a los países por su nombre humano, pero con él tenía cierta confianza por así decirlo, al igual que con Francis y Kiku. Claro que nunca lo llamaría así en su cara. Solo se lo dijo durante su época pirata. Normalmente se dirigía a él con un "Spain".

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un moreno de ojos verdes. Se escabulló de la fulminante mirada de Alemania que no dejó de hablar y se sentó al lado de Francia. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa maldita sonrisa... Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar ahora en él? Debería estar pensando en la reunión que tendrían después sobre Oriente Medio. Joder, se estaba cansando de tanta reunión. Quizás pudiera excusarse argumentando que estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo, de todas formas quedaba un cuarto de hora para que terminaran.

-¿Te la tiraste?-le preguntó el francés con una sonrisa pícara. Quería enterarse de todos los detalles.

-Sí.-dijo el español con simpleza compartiendo la misma sonrisa que su amigo. Esperó a que Francis le hablara de nuevo, siempre había más preguntas.

-¿Y cómo tenía el...?-el rubio fue interrumpido por la mano de Mónaco, que le quería comentar algo sobre el discurso de Alemania.

El moreno pasó la mirada por los demás países. ¡Vaya! Parecía que Romano estaba mostrando su encanto italiano a Bélgica. "¡Así se hace Lovi, ya te has convertido en todo un hombre!" Pasó por alto el hecho de que ayer se había acostado con la belga, seguro que a Romano no le haría mucha gracia. Dejó de lado a la "parejita", tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Cómo encontrar su nuevo fichaje. No eran pocas las naciones que habían pasado por su cama, y desde luego Bélgica no iba a ser la última. Se había cansado de acostarse siempre con la misma gente, y cuando eso pasaba, tenía que buscar otro juguete. ¿Quién podría ser su nueva víctima? ¿Suiza? Podría ser bastante frío pero siempre le había llamado la atención. Oh, la hermanita de Suiza... Nah, ni siquiera se había desarrollado... ¿Canadá? La verdad es que era bastante mono pero... No, esta vez quería algo diferente, algo como... Se fijó en el chico rubio que parecía aburrido, el que estaba sentado al lado de Japón. "Inglaterra". Casi pronunció su nombre. No, no, no... Una vez casi se acuestan y se prometió así mismo que nunca cometería el error de enrollarse con el rubio. Pero... Dios, ¿cómo no se le había pasado por la mente aquellos orbes verdes? ¿Sería un error intentar algo con él? Nunca olvidaría el momento en el que rozaron sus labios pero... Bueno, ¡y qué más daba! Habían pasado ya muchos años desde aquello, todo estaba olvidado... Ahora solo eran dos países más en aquel gran mundo, no dos Imperios. Estaba decidido, próxima destino: la cama de Inglaterra. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. No iba a mentir, el inglés era bastante atractivo, muy atractivo. Se imaginó por un momento a Arthur gimiendo debajo suya... No, espera. Se imaginó así mismo gimiendo debajo de él. Eso es, eso es lo que quería. La diferencia era que él iría debajo, siendo domado, sumiso, incluso castigado. Y es que en verdad era todo un masoquista, pero no había encontrado a nadie que pudiera hacer el rol de dominante, ni siquiera Holanda. Cuando se lo propuso a Vincent, creyó haber encontrado por fin a alguien que le diera fuerte, pero al final fue al revés, aunque no por ello disfrutó menos... Vale, sabía de ante mano que el inglés no cedería así como así, habría que engatusarle... Seducirle. Si, habría que seducirle, pero él no caería ante tontas insinuaciones... Debería elaborar un plan con diferentes maneras de seducir. Cogió uno de los folios e hizo una lista con al menos, diez maneras de seducir.

_Damn it. _¿Por qué el español le miraba así? No se cortaba ni un pelo... Desvió la mirada varias veces pero él seguía mirándole. Pero no con odio ni furia, era con... ¿lujuria? No, no podía ser. Al parecer no se daba cuenta de que sabía que le miraba. "Dios mio", se estaba humedeciendo los labios, ¡mientras le miraba! Se puso rojo. ¡Joder! Es que Antonio estaba muy bueno... ¿¡Pero en qué estaba pensando!? Vale, había llegado la hora de excusarse. Soltó un leve "perdonad" y se retiro de la sala.

Al baño, al baño... ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Se estaba poniendo nervioso... ¡Y todo por culpa de Antonio!

-Ese bastardo español...-no pudo evitar murmurar. Se miró en el espejo, ¿podría ser que se hubiese fijado en él? Se arregló un poco el pelo pasando sus dedos por los enredos rubios. A sus ojos era bastante atractivo, además España y él tenían un pasado juntos...

_Fuego... Sangre... Unos ojos verdes que ardían incluso más que las llamas. No, dos pares. Y dos cuerpos que se abalanzaban el uno sobre el otro, buscando la destrucción completa del contrario..._

Nunca, en la vida, olvidaría aquellos días junto a él. Claro que también peleaba frecuentemente con Francia, con Japón e incluso alguna vez cruzó su espada con Prusia. Pero cuando luchaba contra España, cuando luchaba contra él todo era diferente... La adrenalina, los sentimientos, incluso parecía que sus cuerpos aguantaban más solo para no darle la satisfacción al otro de verle herido. Recordó incluso una vez en la que probó la sangre de Antonio, tan roja y tan caliente como él. Estaba en sus zapatos, en sus nudillos, incluso manchando su camisa blanca... Las imágenes parecían tan recientes que incluso sintió un escalofrío. "A pesar de los años que han pasado... Es como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer mismo." Suspiró. Abrió el grifo del agua. Joder, que fría estaba. Se frotó varias veces los ojos con ella. Alcanzó una de las toallas que estaban en el lateral. Secó su cara mientras pasaba un dedo por sus dos cejas para peinarlas de nuevo. La imagen de Antonio volvió a su cabeza casi reflejándose en el espejo, atado, sonriendo, durmiendo, de cualquier forma. "Quién sabe lo que estará tramando."

SALA DE REUNIONES B

(Pasillo)

El cuarto de hora restante había pasado enseguida y todos los países de Europa se preparaban para la siguiente reunión. España bostezó mientras agitaba un papel frente al rostro de Francia.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú mira.-le cedió el folio y esperó expectante.

-Estas de broma, ¿verdad?-inquirió con una sonrisa incrédula mientras le devolvía el papel.

-No. Lo digo en serio. Es mi nuevo objetivo.-sonrió totalmente confiado en sus palabras.

-Vamos Antonio, si yo no he sido capaz de llevármelo a la cama, con lo seductor que soy,-hizo un gesto con la mano echándose atrás el pelo-está claro que tú, por mucho que te esfuerces no lo vas a conseguir.-dio por concluido su discurso poniendo una mano amigablemente en la espalda de su amigo.

-Vas a ver de lo que es capaz este culo.-Antonio rió triunfador dando por sentado que su arma secreta podía con todo o, más bien con todos.

Francis no pudo evitar-y tampoco quería evitarlo-echar una mirada al trasero de España. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, a ese culo no podía resistírsele nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Inglaterra.

Uff... El agua fría le había aclarado las ideas. Al menos unas pocas. Resopló, se acababa de acordar de la reunión de Oriente Medio. Menos mal que aquel día era viernes. Mañana se dedicaría a sus quehaceres, además, tenía un bordado a medio coser. Saliendo al pasillo, se encontró con Antonio y Francis. Ahí estaba, mirándole de la misma forma que antes. "Shit". No eran imaginaciones suyas. Hizo como que no lo había visto y entró a la Sala A. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por lo que le pasaba al español con él.

"Si hubiese sabido que iba al baño, le hubiera pillado allí..." ¡No! Tenía que ceñirse al plan. Vale, adelante con la primera manera.

-¡Francis!-dijo sobresaltando al rubio.-¿Sabes si se puede llevar comida a la reunión?

-Bueno, no hay ninguna norma que lo impida, pero...-antes de que pudiese acabar la frase España ya había salido corriendo en dirección opuesta.


	2. Capítulo 1-El helado de España

Uff, no debería estar haciendo esto, pero bueno... Aquí dejo el pirmer cap, y ya no subiré más hasta que termine la historia (espero que sea pronto :D) También comentar que este cap en un principio se iba a llamar España y su pirulo pero al final se quedó en El helado de España. Me encantan los pirulos así que cuando vi la oportunidad de meterlo en el fic, lo hice.

Advertencias: Felación a un pobre pirulo D: Y un España demasiado sexy xD

* * *

Había ido corriendo a comprar un "pirulo" en cuanto Francia le dijo que no había problema con traerse comida a la reunión.

Venía ya con su pirulo en la mano, bastante contento. El plan saldría a la perfección, estaba seguro. Entró a la sala donde los países murmuraban formando un bullicio semejante al de una colmena de abejas. Encontró a Inglaterra sentado solo, organizando algunos de los papeles que tenía en la mesa y firmando otros. Se mordió el labio casi inconscientemente. Se sorprendió así mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que quería ser dominado, pero no por cualquiera, sino por Arthur... No pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que ellos dos casi se... Un rubor tiñó su cara. No debía pensar en eso ahora. Rodeó la mesa con paso seguro, guiñando un ojo a Francia. Retiró la silla con aire tranquilo, observando como el inglés alzaba la vista, extrañado. Normalmente a su lado se sentaría Francis o Kiku pero... ¿España? Las miradas de antes, la mordida de labio y ahora, incluso se sentaba a su lado. "What the fuck is he doing?"

-Buenas.-saludó alegremente mientras sus miradas chocaban.

¿Qué se creía, que podía sentarse ahí como cualquier otro país, y fingir llevarse bien? Bueno, la educación ante todo.

-Good morning.-no ocultaba su disgusto. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? El odiaba a España y España lo odiaba a él. Así de sencillo.

-Hace calor hoy, ¿verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

¿Se estaba riendo en su cara o simplemente era tonto? Él era el maldito España, ¡pues claro que allí hacia calor! Pero él era Inglaterra, donde la jodida lluvia nunca se iba. Bueno, casi nunca. Suspiró, sería mejor responder. Giró la cabeza y, cuando iba a contestarle, ya estaba comiéndose un pirulo. "¿Pero qué...?" ¿Se podía llevar comida a la reunión? Movió la cabeza, en eso no tenía que fijarse. Tenía que fijarse en la forma en la que se lo comía... Se le cayó la mandíbula a los pies. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo ese bastardo?

-Mm...-lamía el helado provocadoramente, como si fuera otra cosa.-Joder, que calor hace...-pasaba la lengua por la punta en círculos y bajaba a la base, chupando para que no se derritiera.

Se fijó en Inglaterra que estaba absorto en su lengua. No pudo evitar sonreír, el plan salía a la perfección, incluso se estaba mordiendo el labio. Puso los labios en la punta, metiéndoselo en la boca lentamente. El rubio estaba estupefacto. ¿Cómo le cabía todo eso en la boca? Se imaginó por un momento que aquel helado era su miembro. Ahogó un jadeo. El solo pensar que Antonio podría estar chupandosela... Uf. Le ponía a mil.

-Estoy tan caliente...-España decía todo esto en un tono sensual que los oídos ingleses no pasaron por alto.-A-Arthur... ¿me podrías ayudar?-tenía el helado en una mano y la otra en la pierna de Inglaterra, peligrosamente cerca del Big Ben.

¡¿A-A-Ayudarle?! ¡¿Ayudarle a qué?! ¡¿Por qué le miraba sonrojado y con la mirada suplicante?! Y, ¿por qué presionaba la mano contra su muslo? T-Tan cerca de... Tragó saliva. Su respiración se había agitado. Era tan... tentador. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el castaño habló.

-¿Podrías tirarlo? Es que ya no quiero más.-le dio el helado y con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado, se puso a revisar sus papeles.

…¿Qué? ¿Podría alguien explicarle lo que acababa de pasar? Miró al helado y luego a Antonio. Helado, Antonio, helado, Antonio. ¡¿Qué?! Suspiró enfadado. Se levantó, tiró el maldito helado y se sentó otra vez. Todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas y él, como un tonto, se había dejado llevar por ellas. Aunque, imaginar que esa lengua podría estar acariciando su miembro... No, no, ¡no! Sería mejor dejar ese tema. Observó al moreno que le miraba entre divertido y lascivo-algo que le sorprendió- apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano. Suspiró sin dejar de mirarle y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría llevarme algo más grande a la boca, no sé si me entiendes...-se mordió el labio mientras esperaba la respuesta de un Inglaterra que, al escuchar esto se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

¿Se estaba oyendo? Vale, eso no eran imaginaciones suyas, había sido una insinuación en toda regla. Le estaba mirando. Estaba esperando una respuesta. Joder, ¿qué le podía decir? ¡Pues que no! El no quería nada con el español... ¿o quizás si...? Su mente se llenó de imágenes de siglos pasados: sus manos acariciando aquella espalda morena, sus oídos, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos del castaño... Tragó saliva. Si tan solo pudiera borrar ese maldito recuerdo. Joder, tenía que decirle algo. Justo en ese momento, Alemania entró por la puerta acompañado de un despistado Italia y de un sereno Japón. Por suerte también vino Italia del Sur, que enseguida se puso a hablar con España. Uf, menos mal. A su otro lado se sentó Francia que le miraba bastante divertido y disimulaba una sonrisa tapándose con los papeles. Ese maldito gabacho...

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia, swine?-se cruzó de brazos mientras dudaba de si en verdad quería saber la respuesta.

-Mi querido Arthur... ¿no crees que deberías estar más atento de tu capital?-terminó por dejar los papeles en la mesa sin ocultar su sonrisa.- O, si quieres, puedo encargarme yo.-añadió en un tono más grave y seductor.

Pero el inglés había dejado de escucharle hace ya bastante tiempo. ¿S-Su capital? Mierda. Maldito Antonio y maldita su lasciva lengua. Estaba más rojo que los tomates que aquel bastardo tanto adoraba. Dirijo una última mirada nerviosa al rubio y salió corriendo. No, eso no era andar rápido ni tonterías, Inglaterra parecía estar corriendo en los Juegos Olímpicos, casi le faltó saltar por encima de la mesa. Dejó atrás a toda Europa que le miraba extrañada, aunque enseguida volvieron a cuchichear entre ellos.

Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño colorado a más no poder. Se encerró en uno y echó el pestillo. ¿Por qué estaba así? Miró sus pantalones. "My God..." Que vergüenza. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cuántos meses hacía que no tenía sexo? Se alarmó cuando recordó que no fueron meses, sino un año. ¡Un puto año! Con una chica que conoció en un Starbucks, bastante agradable, la verdad... ¡Pero no era momento de pensar en eso! Debía solucionar su problema. Desabrochó sus pantalones, las imágenes de unos minutos antes inundaban su mente. Agarró su miembro frotándolo de arriba a abajo imaginando que era la lengua del castaño. Empezó a respirar fuertemente. Los gemidos débiles de antes pasaron a fuertes sonidos de placer.

-A-Antonio...-jadeó su nombre al correrse en su mano. Normalizó su respiración. "Que patético."

Se abrochó de nuevo y salió del baño, lavándose las manos. ¿Por qué nunca había agua caliente? Se miró en el espejo. El reflejo le devolvió la imagen de un chico rubio, bastante sonrojado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se acababa de correr pensando en el español, diciendo su nombre. Creía que ya lo tenía superado, pero ese maldito recuerdo seguiría grabado a fuego en su mente por siempre... "Si nunca le hubiese besado, ¿por qué le besaría?"

En aquella época todo era distinto. El deseo y el odio iban cogidos de la mano. Y eso era lo que les pasaba a ellos. Se odiaban porque se deseaban y se deseaban porque se odiaban. No podían estar muy cerca el uno del otro pero tampoco muy lejos. La frenética locura que les unía no tenía límites, y tampoco fin. Y eso le encantaba. Le gustaba tanto que le volvía loco el pensar que algún día el español pudiera desaparecer. Pero, estaba hablando en pasado, ¿verdad?

SALA DE REUNIONES

A

-¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije?-se jactaba el español de su logro.

-Si, si. Me lo dijiste.-admitió resignado el rubio.-Pero cualquiera que hubiese visto tu espectáculo se habría puesto así. Aunque me sorprende bastante la reacción de Inglaterra.

-Dentro de nada lo tendré en mi cama, solo es cuestión de tiempo.-si, no había hecho nada más que empezar.

La sala se quedó en silencio cuando un rubio entró con paso firme. Evitaba las miradas extrañadas. "Paso firme, cabeza alta." Él era un caballero, tenía que comportarse como tal. Se sentó en el mismo sitio de antes y fingió leer sus papeles. Sabía que España le miraba, sus verdes ojos parecían divertidos. El moreno alargó una mano hasta la pierna del británico en el mismo sitio de antes.

-¿Estás bien?

Su voz amable resonó en sus oídos. ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¡Si todo eso había sido culpa suya! Murmuró un leve "Sí" y siguió a lo suyo. La mano del español se retiró segundos después con un ligero apretón. Iba a ser una reunión muy larga...

¿Por qué Antonio se había sentado con el cejotas? Normalmente se sentaba a su lado... ¡C-Claro que él no estaba celoso ni nada de eso! Es solo que aquello le extrañaba. Se mesó la barbilla, pensante. ¿Qué se traería España con Inglaterra? Y, ¿por qué aquel inglesucho se había ido corriendo cuando estaba hablando con el bastardo de los tomates?

-¡Hey, Bélgica!-gritó bajito llamando la atención de la rubia que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

La chica le miró curiosa.

-¿Sabes por qué Antonio se ha sentado hoy con Inglaterra?

La belga negó con la cabeza, aunque Romano tenía razón. ¿Por qué se habría sentado allí?

No muy lejos de allí, una húngara tomaba nota de todo lo que pasaba. ¿Había visto el espectáculo de España y la reacción de Inglaterra? Sí. ¿Había perseguido al inglés al baño y había grabado la ópera de gemidos del rubio? También. ¿Seguiría acechando a los que parecían ser una nueva pareja? Eso, no hacía falta ni preguntarlo. Soltó una risita pervertida por lo bajo. Aquello se ponía interesante, ¿qué sería lo próximo que haría al español?

* * *

Sí, en este fic he hecho a Hungría fujoshi. No sé si será canon o no, pero lo vi en otro fic y la idea me pareció divertida xD Si veis RomaBel no estáis alucinando, porque en esta historia hay RomaBel, pero de fondo. Yo creo que la pareja es bastante canon, además los dos juntos son muy monos ^^ Para críticas y críticos escribid un review, Ciao!


	3. Capítulo 2-Patosa caída

Bueno, sabiendo de antemano que no terminaré el fic hasta que tenga tiempo de escribir (vacaciones de Navidad) creo que puedo ir subiendo lo que tengo, porque sé lo que se sufre (yo al menos sufro) cuando una o uno (por si hay algún chico por ahí, que lo dudo xD) espera a la actualización de los fics que sigue.

Bueno, volviendo al tema del fic quiero decir que en esta segunda manera me inspiré en la ya tan trillada y típica caída que acaba en situación incómoda (he de reconocer que siempre me han gustado ese tipo de escenas, como el beso accidental y esas cosas xDxD) ¿Qué más? Ah, lo que está entre paréntesis son "recuerdos del pasado". En este capítulo casi toda la acción recae en Arthur, que lo disfrutéis :D

* * *

Había pasado toda la reunión sumergido en sus pensamientos y evitando las miraditas de Antonio. Damn it. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? Recogió sus papeles y los guardó en el maletín. Solo tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, tomar una taza de té e irse a la cama. Salió de la reunión rápidamente, despidiéndose a la francesa. Que cansado estaba. Bajaba las escaleras cuando se encontró con Sealand.

-¡Peter!, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho mil veces que no pintas nada en este lugar.

El chico salió corriendo, como si de esa forma fuera a librarse de la bronca de después. Iba a ir tras él cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¡Inglaterra!

Imposible. ¿Es qué España no le iba a dejar en paz?

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de mala manera.

-Ah, bueno,-empezaron a bajar juntos-es que como te vi tan mal en la reunión y saliste así, de repente.-sabía perfectamente lo que le había pasado, pero le divertía jugar con el rubio.

-Solo me encontraba un poco indispuesto, nada importante...-¡si todo había sido culpa suya! Y, ¿de verdad estaba preocupado por él?

Una mano se posó sobre el uniforme verde y empujó hacia adelante. Si, le estaba empujando para que se cayera por las escaleras. Al rubio ni siquiera le dio tiempo de mirarle. Antonio agarró su mano y se cayó con él. ¿Pero que...? ¡Ay! ¡Cómo le dolía la cabeza! ¿Le había empujado? Pero, ¿es que ese español tenía la cabeza llena de tomates? Sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Antonio había caído encima de él. El pelo castaño rozaba su mejilla, unos labios acariciaban su oreja. Se quedaron así unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró en su oído. Hacía pequeños movimientos con sus piernas, restregando levemente su cadera con la del rubio. Se incorporó un poco, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del británico.

-Si...-ese bastardo estaba tardando demasiado en levantarse.

Antonio puso la cabeza encima de su pecho y volvió a juntar sus caderas.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Spain?-¿y por qué frotaba tanto "esa parte" con la suya? Se le estaban enrojeciendo las mejillas.

-Estoy comprobando que todo vaya bien.-hizo una pausa-Se te ha disparado el corazón, Kirkland, ¿hay algo que te pone nervioso?-subió hasta su oreja-O, ¿simplemente algo que te pone?-ronroneó en su oído mientras presionaba un poco más su cadera con la del inglés.

¡¿A qué estaba jugando el español?! Su rubor iba en aumento y parecía que el Big Ben estaba despertando. Tenía que salir de allí. Le apartó con un brazo ante la mirada divertida de este. Se levantó y se fue con paso rápido.

-¡Hey, Inglaterra!-¿se habría enfadado?

Había llegado a casa con un humor de perros. ¿Por qué Antonio se comportaba así con él? Ni té, ni ducha, ni nada. Se había puesto el pijama e iba a acostarse. Aunque no tenía sueño... Recordó la conversación con el español. ¿Le había llamado Kirkland? Aquello le hizo estremecerse. Solo le llamaba así en su época pirata. Que recuerdos... Se durmió casi sin darse cuenta.

"Otra vez estaban allí. El ciclo se repetía. Y seguiría repitiéndose hasta que uno de los dos lo cortara. Ya ni recordaba cuando había empezado aquel retorcido juego de caza y captura al español. Pero le gustaba tenerlo allí. Le gustaba saber que la nación más poderosa en aquel momento se encontraba presa en su bodega. Daba pequeños rodeos alrededor del moreno. Le miraba con odio. Esa mirada era puro veneno y estaba dirigida a él. ¿De verdad se podía odiar tanto a alguien? Estaba ahí, colgado del techo, sujetado por las muñecas. Con una cuerda. El roce de esta con la piel morena había desencadenado en finos hilos de sangre que caían por sus brazos. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la camisa desgarrada, como un animal. No, como una bestia. Tiró de la prenda haciendo que cayera al suelo hecha jirones. Esa maldita piel... Quería verla arañada, sucia, llena de sangre y moratones.

-¿Sabes, Antonio? El cuero te sienta bien, deberías probarlo.-alargó el brazo hasta coger el látigo que se encontraba encima de un barril. Se acercó por detrás y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, acariciando con la derecha su torso. Acercó el mango hasta la boca del castaño, presionándolo sobre sus labios.

-Chupa.-no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de suficiencia surcara su rostro-Vamos, Antonio. Sé que te encanta hacer esto. Mis hombres me han contado con todo lujo de detalles vuestra "fiestecita" de anoche.-se alejó en un acto reflejo cuando el moreno quiso darle un cabezazo.

Volvió a situarse enfrente suya. Si tan solo pudiera sacarle los ojos... ¿Con qué derecho le miraba así? ¿Es que no entendía su posición? Puso de nuevo el mango sobre sus labios.

-O lo chupas como la puta que eres o te desgarro la espalda a latigazos.-dijo con severidad-Tú eliges.

Por unos segundos la mirada de Antonio se tornó humillada y algo temerosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el ceño. Abrió la boca mientras Arthur le metía lentamente la empuñadura del látigo. Lamió el cuero de arriba a abajo e hizo pequeños círculos en la punta. Tuvo que morderse el labio. Estaba empezando a excitarse. El español entreabrió los ojos fijándose en la mirada lasciva del rubio. Paró de lamer y se apartó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Kirkland? ¿Te la pongo dura?

Ese tono burlesco... Le hervía la sangre.

¿Cómo podía permitirse hacer bromas cuando le estaba humillando? Maldito orgullo español. Le agarró del pelo tirando de la nuca, obligándole a mirarle fijamente.

-Cómo odio ese maldito orgullo tuyo.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo si te pongo a cien?-voz orgullosa y divertida. De verdad que no lo entendía.

-Te equivocas, Antonio. No eres tú el que me pone, sino la idea de verte humillado, de verte sufriendo y retorciéndote de dolor. Porque eso es lo que más deseo.-sin decir nada más soltó los cabellos del castaño. Arthur había vuelto atrás.

Un rápido sonido recorrió la estancia, un segundo, un tercero. Una maldición por parte del moreno. Cuarto latigazo, quinto latigazo. Pareciera que estaba pintando una macabra obra de arte en la espalda de aquel bastardo. Y otra vez el cuero probó la piel -y la sangre- del español. El elixir rojo de sus muñecas se confundía con el de las heridas causadas por aquella herramienta de tortura. Las cuerdas le estaban matando, tenía la piel de allí en carne viva y la de la espalda también.

-Eres... Eres un puto sádico.-dijo como pudo, respirando fuertemente.

¿Un sádico? ¿Él?

-Y tú un maldito masoquista.

-¿Masoquista? ¿Quién disfrutaría... de una tortura como esta?-le costaba demasiado hablar.

-Tratándose de una guarra como tú, no lo dudaría.-la sonrisa volvió a su cara.-Mis hombres casi me han suplicado que te deje otra noche con ellos. Comparando a esos sucios y a mí, debería parecerte un gentil joven, no un sádico.-se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Apretó las muñecas con una sola mano, ganándose un quejido por parte del castaño.-Vamos, grita si te duele. No te contengas. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo.-entrecerró los ojos al ver que su boca seguía cerrada. Apretaba los dientes para no gritar. De un rápido movimiento arañó de arriba a abajo la dolorida espalda del español. Y esta vez sí, gritó. Y sus oídos se deleitaron con aquel desgarrador alarido. Pero no solo eso. Para su sorpresa, rápidas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Aquello debió haber sido realmente doloroso. Incluso un ápice de compasión se apoderó de él, pero solo fue un instante.-Ves como no pasa nada por llorar.-intentó limpiar las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar pero tuvo que retirarlo enseguida para evitar que Antonio le mordiera. No había palabras para descubrir lo que estaba disfrutando de aquel momento."

Abrió los ojos enseguida. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Miró sus manos. Allí no había ningún látigo. ¿Cómo podía ser que a aquellas alturas tuviera sueños de aquel siglo?... ¿De verdad fue tan sádico con Antonio? Su mente empezó a divagar entre distintas imágenes, distintas historias. Y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que le había hecho cosas peores. Lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas. ¿Y por qué había soñado con "eso" exactamente? No pudo evitar recordar la parte en la que Antonio lamía el cuero. Tragó saliva. Sería mejor ir a por un vaso de agua, mañana sería otro día.


	4. Capítulo 3-Mensajes guarros

I'm back! En fin, os traigo 30 gramos de vuestra droga favorita: SPUK Yeah! Vale, haber si me tranquilizo xD Seguramente si tuviera que elegir cual es mi cap preferido del fic sería este, no se por qué xD

Aclaraciones: No tengo whatsapp y nunca lo he utilizado, así que si veis algo raro respecto a eso ya sabéis porque es así. Por si alguien no lo ha notado porque no ha leído mis fics anteriores, tengo predilección por los boxers negros xD

No entretengo más, intentaré subir el próximo pronto, chau!

* * *

Sábado. Un adormilado España intentaba volver a coger el sueño en su plácida cama. Vaya, le estaban llamando al móvil. Tanteó con la mano su mesita de noche hasta dar con él. Anda, no era una llamada sino un mensaje.

De: Prusia

"Tío, he ido a recoger mi moto del taller (después de que tú la estrellaras contra aquella frutería ¬¬) ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?"

No tenía muchas ganas de ir. Quería quedarse en casa y ver el maratón de cine de barrio que echaban en la 1.

Para: Prusia

"No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer (y perdón por lo de la moto ^^). ¿Quieres venirte esta noche a una discoteca de Ibiza?"

Enviar. Tenía pensado salir esa noche. Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama mientras esperaba la respuesta. La tonta cancioncita le avisó de que un mensaje había llegado.

De: Prusia

"Okey. Le diré a Francis y a mi hermano, y levántate ya pedazo de vago. Kesesese."

Bueno, ya era hora de hacer algo productivo. Además, aquel día tenía una pequeña misión que cumplir. Todo el rollo de los mensajes le había dado una idea.

Aquel maldito sueño apenas le había dejado dormir. Aquel recuerdo había desencadenado un pensamiento en Antonio que le había ocupado la mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Estaba realmente molesto y encima la luz que le entraba por la ventana solo le irritaba más. Llamó a la criada a gritos-algo inusual en él-diciéndole que, por el amor de Dios, cerrara las cortinas. La habitación quedó en penumbra cuando la criada cerró la puerta. Gloriosa oscuridad. Relajó los párpados. Por fin podría dormir en paz. Oyó unos pasos rápidos aproximarse a su cuarto. ¿Quién era y por qué gritaba tanto?

-¡Inglaterra~!-un rubio entró abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Lo siento Señor Inglaterra, le dije que estaba durmiendo pero...

-Tranquila, Cindy. Puedes retirarte.-cuando salió volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada.-¿Qué quieres?

-Aw Inglaterra, ¿por qué eres tan frío conmigo?-se tumbó a su lado y le miró con un puchero mal fingido-¿Sabes a qué he venido?

El inglés murmuró algo inteligible.

-Dentro de dos semanas será mi cumpleaños. Ya sabes, haré una gran fiesta, habrá una tarta gigante, invitaré a todo el mundo-literalmente-, y... quiero que vengas.

Abrió ojos a más no poder. Ya casi lo había olvidado. El tachón negro que marcaba el 4 de julio en su calendario...

-No.-rotundo. No hacía falta decir nada más.

-¡Pero, ¿por qué?!

-¿De verdad crees que me gustaría ir? Piensa un poco, Alfred. No te hará mal.-¿Acaso el estadounidense era tonto?

-Eres un viejo aburrido.-su excolonia se cruzó de brazos algo enfadado.

-Alfred,-se incorporó para poder hablarle mejor-año tras año me dices lo mismo y mi respuesta nunca cambia... No voy a ir. Sabes que iría a cualquier otra cosa que organizaras pero, no a eso.-observó la cara del de ojos azules llena de desilusión.

Estuvieron mirándose 10 segundos contados. Estados Unidos se levantó y, ya en la puerta le dijo una frase en la que Inglaterra pensaría todo el día.

-Después de los años que han pasado... ¿Todavía no puedes olvidarlo?-su voz seria tan distinta a los habituales gritos que daba hizo que Inglaterra se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

Se quedó allí, mirando la puerta por donde se había ido el norteamericano. Quizás debería dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas.

-Mmh...-placer, aquello era puro placer y lo demás eran tonterías.

-Tampoco exageres, Antonio.-Romano estaba a su lado refunfuñando-como de costumbre-aunque feliz de que le gustara.

-Pero es que lo haces tan bien...-como le gustaba cuando iba a su casa y le hacía aquellas cosas.

-Solo es salmorejo. Aunque es verdad que me ha salido muy bueno...

Como se alegraba de que al menos una receta que le enseñó le saliera bien.

-Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal con Bel?-le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara haciendo que los mofletes del italiano se pusieran del mismo color de la comida que tomaban.

-No sé de que me hablas. Bélgica y yo solo somos amigos y, ¡no te creas cosas raras, bastardo pervertido!-le contestó bastante enfadado.

-Vale, vale. Yo solo preguntaba.-hizo una pausa-Bel es una buena chica.-bajó un poco el tono de voz mientras miraba a un punto indefinido. Recordó todas las veces que se acostó con ella. Probablemente si Romano se entraba de eso no le volvería a hablar en la vida.

-Si que lo es... Es más, tiene una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos que, es imposible no perderse en ellos. Y su forma de reír es tan...-paró en seco cuando vio la mirada divertida que le lanzaba el español. Mierda, había hablado de más. Sus mejillas se tiñeron completamente de rojo. Hasta sus orejas. Ya está, había terminado de cabrearlo. Le lanzó el tazón a la cara, cogió su chaqueta y se fue por la puerta insultando al ibérico.

-Lovi~, no te pongas así.-no le pudo decir nada más, el italiano había cerrado de un portazo.

Aquel cuenco no le había dado de milagro. Llevó la mirada hacia el suelo que había quedado hecho una porquería. Cogió la fregona y limpió aquel estropicio. Tampoco se tenía que haber enfadado tanto. Soltó un suspiro. La casa se quedaba tan sola sin él, tan vacía... No, no podía deprimirse ahora. Aún tenía que llevar a cabo su misión. Cogió el móvil y se sentó en el sofá. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

Después de aquella discusión-o lo que fuera-se había vestido y había desayunado. Se sentía aún más malhumorado. Es que le enfadaba que Alfred no entendiera lo mal que lo pasó y que nunca podría olvidar aquello. Aunque, si Kiku le había perdonado lo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, él también podría pasar aquella oscura página de la independencia, ¿no? Dios, que cansado estaba. Se tumbó en el sofá y empezó a trastear con el móvil. Tenía ganas de escuchar algo fuerte, que le despertara. Iba a meterse en "Música" cuando le llegó un mensaje al whatsapp de...

-¿Antonio?-¿qué se había tomado el español para empezar a hablarle?

"Hola ^^"

Bueno, tendría que contestarle.

"Hola..."

"¿Qué te pasa? Aún estás enfadado por lo de Bel?"

¿Enfadado?¿Bel?

"No se de qué me hablas."

"No te pongas así, Lovi~ Dx"

¿Lovi?¿Acaso Antonio creía que hablaba con Italia del Sur? Estaba a punto de decirle que se había equivocado cuando el moreno volvió a escribir.

"Oye... ¿Qué llevas puesto?"

...¿Qué?¿Cómo podía cambiar de tema así como así? Y lo que es más importante, ¿por qué se estaba ruborizando? Bueno, ¿qué había de malo en jugar un poco? Además, creía que estaba hablando con el italiano así que, no había problema.

"Unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca... con unos boxers negros."

Se mordió el labio no pudiendo evitar sonreír divertido. Hacía tiempo que no enviaba ese tipo de mensajes.

"Pensar en ti llevando solo unos boxers... Me entran ganas de que me folles."

Tragó saliva. Quién diría que Romano era el que iba arriba.

"¿Y tú?"

Sentía curiosidad. Curiosidad y otras cosas.

"Algo muy aburrido... Mira esta foto en la que salgo mejor."

Retrepó por el sofá hasta incorporarse un poco. Le había enviado un archivo de imagen. ¿Quería verlo...? No, eso no estaba bien. No debía. Sentía como el corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho. ¿Qué hacía?

"Lovi, ¿lo has visto ya? No seas tímido, es la que me echaste el otro día mientras jugábamos."

Ah, jugar. Eso ya era otra cosa. Entonces no había nada de malo en verla. Solo era una inocente imagen... Abrió el archivo un poco más tranquilo, pero tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar el gemido de sorpresa cuando vio la foto. "Oh my..." Ante él, un Antonio atado a una silla de pies y manos, amordazado, sonrojado, con el torso moreno perlado en sudor, la mirada lujuriosa, el pelo revuelto y... tan follable que, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua de pensar que podría tirárselo. Joder, pero es que había más. Una con las muñecas atadas a la espalda, de rodillas a espaldas de la cama, con los vaqueros desabrochados, dejando ver parte de los calzoncillos y marcando su excitado paquete. Sus pectorales bien formados, los abdominales que recreaban una tableta de chocolate, la marca de la ingle a ambos lados de su cadera. Ese rostro que pedía atención y suplicaba por más. Alguien que no se veía sujetaba una fusta que sujetaba la barbilla del español. Una maldita fusta que le recordaba al látigo del sueño.

La última era de él mismo dándose placer, con una mano excitando uno de sus pezones y la otra en su miembro, parecía estar cerca del orgasmo y... no pudo mirar más. Apagó el móvil corriendo y se echó en el sofá intentado tranquilizarse. "Si Antonio supiera a quién le ha mandado las fotos..."

Sonrió. Hacía diez minutos que Inglaterra no le hablaba. Y eso era buena señal. Se imaginó gimiendo debajo del rubio. Joder, como lo estaba deseando.

SALA DE REUNIONES ESPECIALES

-Bueno, ya sé que hoy es domingo y que son las siete de la mañana. Todos estáis cansados y queréis estar en vuestras casas, pero el motivo por el que os he reunido hoy debe ser conocido en todo el mundo... ¡Estáis todos invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

El silencio reinó en la sala de reuniones. Italia dormía, Japón suspiraba cansado, Alemania movía la cabeza negativamente. "Este chico no tiene remedio", pensaba el germano.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has organizado una reunión especial solo por tu cumpleaños?-la mala leche del alemán aumentaba por momentos.

Y no era el único. Suiza estaba a punto de sacar la escopeta.

-Vamos, vamos, no os enfadéis. Ya os he enviado las invitaciones a vuestras casas. Además, también hay otro motivo-aunque no tan importante como el mío, claro-. Habla, Peter.-Alfred le dio la palabra al pequeño niño rubio y de cejas pobladas, que estaba encantado de asistir a una reunión como un país más.

Sealand se levantó decidido, haciendo callar a los países que aún murmuraban.

-Ayer, cuando todos los países se iban a sus casas después de las reuniones, me encontré con Inglaterra que, como ya habréis notado, no se encuentra aquí.-hizo una pausa y dejó expectantes a todos los presentes unos segundos.-Salí corriendo para que no me regañara, pero me paré a espiar un poco cuando España lo llamó.-se ruborizó un poco al admitir que había estado espiando.-El caso es que antes de darme cuenta, España estaba encima de Inglaterra, ¡estaban muy pegados y...!

-Stop!-Estados Unidos interrumpió al pequeño antes de que terminara.-Creo que lo que Sealand quiere decir es que hay un 99,9% de posibilidades de que England and Spain estén saliendo juntos.-terminó el norteamericano con cara de preocupación.

-Oye, oye, no podemos hablar así de ellos dos sin más pruebas que el testimonio de un niño...

-¡Te equivocas, Alemania!-Hungría había salido de quién sabe donde con una risa triunfal acusando al germano con el dedo.-Yo también estuve allí, el pequeño Sealand no miente.-acto seguido tiró unas fotos sobre la mesa que todos los países miraron con curiosidad.

En efecto, las imágenes mostraban la escena descrita por Peter.

-Vale, hay fotos, pero aún así cualquiera tiene un accidente, pueden haberse caído. No es una prueba concluyente.-rebatió el germano que siempre intentaba ver el lado más lógico.

Una sombría carcajada de la húngara hizo que todo el mundo-literalmente-se estremeciera. A veces podía llegar a ser algo tenebrosa.

-Te equivocas de nuevo, Alemania. ¿Quieres una prueba concluyente? Yo te la daré, de hecho la tengo aquí mismo. Tengo incluso un testigo.-dirijo una mirada a Francia-Francia, ¿acaso no es verdad que tu amigo España te comentó algo sobre Inglaterra el viernes?

-Así es.-dijo el rubio disfrutando del el momento de atención que Elizabeta le brindaba.

-¿Puedes contarnos lo que te dijo?

-Palabras textuales: "quiero llevármelo a la cama".-el francés soltó la bomba mientras la sala se llenaba de murmullos.

-Y si con eso no es suficiente...-sacó su móvil y puso una grabación-Esto es algo que grabé el viernes por la mañana en los servicios masculinos.

La sala comenzó a llenarse de gemidos inteligibles hasta que comprendieron que aquella grabación tenía connotación sexual.

-¡Por Dios, Hungría, apaga eso!-gritó un Austria bastante sonrojado e histérico.

-Espere señor Austria, creo que sería mejor escucharlo todo para asegurarnos.-hablaba rápido Japón, mientras sacaba su móvil para grabar también.

Todos terminaron escuchando el archivo hasta que Arthur se vino con un "Antonio" bastante sensual.

-Cof, cof, cof.-tosió Estados Unidos para romper el silencio.-Bueno, creo que con esto queda confirmado que entre España e Inglaterra hay algo.

La sala volvía a silenciarse. "Ellos normalmente se guardaban cierto rencor, ¿por qué iban a interesarse el uno por el otro?" Era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Pues yo creo que hacen una buena pareja.

Todos miraron a Italia que tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios y un gatito entre los brazos.

Finalmente todos abandonaron aquella "reunión especial". Algunos interesados, otros indiferentes y otros un poco enfadados por lo que acababan de oír. ¿Realmente había algo entre esos dos?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si queréis comentar algo ya sabéis donde hacerlo. Espero actualizar pronto, ¡besos!


	5. Capítulo 4-Magia de meigas

Que coño. Elwym, no puedes mandarme un MP diciéndome que quieres que actualice, por tu culpa me acostaré tarde xD ¡Actualización! xD Me alegra que os guste la historia a pesar de las paridas mentales que os podáis encontrar, la verdad es que ya tengo el final que quiero escribir en mi cabeza, pero tengo que escribirlo. Y para eso necesito las vacaciones de Navidad ya xD

Aclaraciones: Me jodió que España no estuviera en el club ese de magia de la Academia W. Ya sé que Himaruya no tendrá ni idea de las meigas y eso, pero siempre tengo esa espinita. Una vez oí que en la bandera de Inglaterra había un unicornio, pero yo nunca la he visto o.o La canción que suena en el móvil de Francia es de Pablo Alborán. La que canta España es de Rafael xD En fin, no entretengo más.

* * *

-...Siempre me traiciona la razón y me domina el corazón, no se luchar contra el amor...-España cantaba, o al menos lo intentaba, mientras salía de la discoteca del brazo de Prusia.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y habían perdido la cuenta de las copas que habían bebido a partir de las diez. Empezaron a llamar a gritos a un taxi. Francia se había ido a casa de una chica que conoció allí y Alemania se retiró cuando se pusieron a bailar al estilo Jersey Shore en cima de la barra. El coche amarillo se paró ante ellos y entraron con dificultad. "Primero un pie... y luego el otro" se repetía Prusia intentando no tropezarse y caer de bruces en el asiento trasero. El coche arrancó demasiado rápido para su gusto y España chocó contra el respaldo de su asiento, haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

-Dios, que mareo tengo...-volvió a abrirlos para ver que Gilbert le dirigía una mirada juguetona.

El albino se acercó más a él, le cogió de sus cabellos con una mano y juntó sus labios en un fogoso beso. El alcohol aun le quemaba la garganta. Respondió torpemente hacia aquel contacto mientras el germano acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo. La humedad de sus lenguas creaba un nuevo sabor entre el vodka y el tequila, que sabía bastante bien. Aunque ya no sabían si era por el alcohol o por los labios del otro.

-Vamos a tu casa... Antonio...-intercalaba las palabras con fuertes besos en el cuello español.

-No... no podemos...-España se resistía como podía a las persuasivas caricias del prusiano-Gilbert, para.-le cogió de los hombros y lo retiró suavemente hacia un lado.

La cara de excitación de Prusia le incitaba a que mandara todo a la mierda y le diera lo suyo al albino. Pero no podía, porque no era lo correcto. Con cualquier otro ligue lo hubiera hecho, pero no con su colega.

-Somos amigos, no podemos hacer esto. Ya se que a veces tonteamos cuando estamos bebidos pero no vamos a acostarnos ni nada que se le parezca.-España se sorprendió así mismo de aquel momento de lucidez en el que había soltado unas palabras tan coherentes a pesar de su estado de embriaguez.

-¿Y si te digo que... te quiero?-miró seriamente a Antonio que tras un momento de sorpresa formó una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

-Desde luego, que mal te sienta el vodka... Si estuvieras sobrio no dirías eso.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y tumbó su cuerpo, quedando así la cabeza del prusiano sobre su regazo-Además, solo me has dicho eso para acostarte conmigo.-comenzó a acariciarle el suave pelo albino.

-Lo sé, pero es tu culpa por llevar,-hizo una pausa bostezando-unos vaqueros tan ajustados...

-Shh, duerme. Esta noche la pasarás en mi casa.

"Je t'aime mon amour..."

El móvil de Francia sonó y le hizo dar un respingo. Después de una noche llena de amour con su ligue, se había ido a la cocina de ésta a comer algo.

-¿Angleterre?-¿por qué le llamaba a aquellas horas?-¿Sí?

-...cho...

-¿Pardon?

-...bacho...

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué eres un maldito gabacho!-finalmente gritó Inglaterra en un modo que le atronó el oído.

-Si me has llamado solo para insultarme, cuelgo.

-No, no, espera.-el inglés arrastraba las palabras y alargaba las eses.

-¿Estás borracho?-claro, como no. El anglosajón tenía los dedos muy largos a la hora de llamar cuando estaba ebrio.

-Japón me ha dicho que habéis hecho una reunión hoy y que habéis estado hablando de España y de mí.-iba elevando el tono de voz.

-Ajá.

-¿Y bien? Tengo derecho a saber lo que se ha dicho.

Francia, que quería volver a la cama, no se andó con rodeos.

-En pocas palabras, se ha comentado tu supuesta "relación" con Antonio.

-What?!-estuvo en silencio unos segundos-Y, ¡¿por qué no lo has desmentido?!

-Yo no soy quien para meterme en vuestra relación, además, Hungría argumentó su teoría con unas pruebas tan comprometedoras como convincentes.

-¿Hungría?

-Oye, te voy a colgar, nos vemos el lunes. Au revoir~

-Esp-

Cortó la llamada con el botón rojo y subió a la habitación de nuevo dispuesto a dormir las horas que faltaban para el amanecer.

Por la mañana, en casa de la representación humana de España...

"Huele a café..." Abrazó la almohada contra su pecho y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Vale, aquella no era su casa. Suspiró aliviado segundos después cuando reconoció que el lugar donde estaba era la habitación de España. Se dio la vuelta y se levantó mientras se peinaba un poco con la mano. Se había dormido en calzoncillos. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se acordó de lo que pasó en el taxi. "Menos mal que Antonio sabe cuando pararme los pies."

Allí estaba el moreno sirviéndose una taza y en cuanto vio la cabeza del albino asomarse por la cocina, sirvió otra.

-Podías haber dormido unas horas más, hoy es domingo.-le recordó el castaño con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba e invitaba al germano a hacer lo mismo.

-Ya lo sé, pero será mejor que me vaya a mi casa y vuelva a dormir allí. West estará preocupado, creía que regresaría por la noche.-hizo una pausa y bebió un sorbo-Lo raro es que tú estés levantado tan temprano, ¿tienes algo qué hacer?

-Pues sí, la verdad.-no añadió más información.

-¿No me cuentas qué es?-preguntó extrañado de que "Antonio, la cotorra humana", no le hubiera dicho nada más.

-No, lo siento. Es una misión de la policía secreta española.-mintió y cambió de tema restándole importancia-Pídele disculpas a Alemania de mi parte, por lo de Jersey Shore y eso.

-Sí, lo haré.-se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de café.-Voy arriba a vestirme y me voy.-subió las escaleras de nuevo.

Antonio terminó de desayunar tranquilamente. Gilbert bajó, se despidió y se fue a su casa. El moreno terminó de recoger la cocina y sacó el móvil. Iba a escribir algo en su twitter...

"Cuidado con lo que soñáis, esta noche la magia estará presente en vuestras mentes..."

Estaba preocupado. Realmente preocupado. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Bueno, algo intuía. ¿España y Arthur juntos? No, imposible. Además, ¿a él que le importaba? Tenía cosas que hacer y involucrarse en la vida sentimental del inglés no estaba dentro de ellas. Aunque aquel día había quedado para jugar al baloncesto con él y Mathew.

Llamaron a la puerta y supuso que serían ellos. En efecto eran el canadiense y el británico.

-Menudo tiempo.-dijo el hermano de Alfred colgando el abrigo empapado por la lluvia.

-Sí, podrías haber elegido otro día para echar un partido.-le reprochó Arthur mientras dejaba su abrigo también.

-Bueno, si queréis podemos quedarnos aquí y ver una peli.-les invitó a pasar al salón mientras hablaba.

-Por mí vale, mientras no sea de tu país...-Alfred se giró de repente con rostro enfadado y ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso el anglosajón buscaba pelea en su propia casa? Mientras, el canadiense se sentaba en el sofá para disfrutar de aquel espectáculo al que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mis películas?

-Ya empezamos...-suspiró el tímido chico.

-Por donde empiezo... El argumento es cliché y repetitivo. Los actores, malísimos. Y qué se podría decir del mensaje... Oh, wait, no tiene ninguno. Solo es un hombre corriente que de repente se con vierte en un héroe super-fuerte, acaba con el malo de la manera más tonta posible y se queda con la chica. O sino, nos pondrás un bodrio romanticón de adolescentes lloronas que tanto os gustan a los yankis.-dijo todo esto con una sonrisa cínica y burlona que solo enfadaba más a Alfred.

-¡Pues si no te gusta ya sabes dónde está la puerta!-se enojó bastante. ¿Le invitaba a su casa y se atrevía a insultarle de aquella forma? ¡Pues ya se podía volver a su maldita isla!

-Está bien, eso haré.-cogió su abrigo, miró una última vez al canadiense y se fue dando un portazo.

* * *

Damn it, había olvidado que estaba lloviendo. Se acordó de España sin quererlo. Aquel bastardo del sur estaría calentito en su casa, que suerte. Claro que le gustaba la lluvia, pero hasta cierto punto. ¿Por qué Alfred se habría enfadado tanto? Solían tener sus peleas pero, normalmente no saltaban tan rápido. "Seguramente estaría enfadado por algo antes de que llegáramos."

Llegó a su casa a las nueve y pico más cansado que ayer, si podía. Subió sin hablar con el servicio y se puso el pijama. Menuda semana llevaba y, para colmo, mañana madrugón a Barcelona para la reunión. "Barcelona..." Se cubrió con las sábanas y el edredón. "Maldita lluvia."

* * *

¿Donde... estaba...? Abrió los ojos. Frente a él, una habitación al más puro estilo Francia. Y con esto quería decir que parecía sacado de un hotel para parejitas en sus escapadas románticas. Espejos en el techo, todas las malditas paredes pintadas con rosa oscuro, una cama con forma de corazón también rosa con cojines de corazones, y pétalos de rosa sobre ella... Iba a acabar vomitando arco iris si encontraba más cosas de ese color. Se fijó en que había un mueble bar y altavoces para "música romántica", supuso. Todo estaba muy bien preparado para cualquier fin de semana apasionado, por eso no entendía qué hacía él allí, pues no pintaba nada en aquel lugar. Pero, todo era tan real... Aún con todo estaba seguro de que aquello era un sueño. Aspiró el suave aroma de las rosas que abundaban en la sala y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, encima de la cama se encontraba Antonio totalmente desnudo y en una postura muy sugerente.

-Spain!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-más bien debería decir así.

-¿Tú qué crees?-sonrió divertido

Abrió más los ojos intentando despertar pero no había resultado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no disfrutar? Al fin y al cabo, era producto de su imaginación.

-Oh, well.-sonrió de forma juguetona mientras una fusta aparecía en sus manos.-¿Has sido un chico malo, Antonio?-preguntó mientras se acercaba al moreno peligrosamente.

-Si...-murmuró el español separándose del rubio en un acto reflejo.

Arthur le alcanzó sentándose sobre las caderas de Antonio, impidiéndole retroceder.

-Entonces, necesitas un castigo.-dijo golpeando un muslo del español que dio un respingo a la vez que un gemido de excitación salía de su boca.

-Sí, castígame Arthur.-le lanzó una mirada libinidosa, su miembro empezaba a endurecerse.

Le sorprendió la actitud sumisa de éste, pero así estaba mejor. Siempre había querido domarle. Tiró la fusta y se lanzó a su cuello mordiéndolo. Bajó a sus pezones, chupando uno mientras lo rozaba con los dientes. Pegó sus caderas a las de Antonio mientras tiraba de sus cabellos, metiendo su lengua en la boca hispana. Agarró fuertemente el moreno trasero, mientras Antonio jadeaba. No había centímetro de piel que sus manos no tocaran. Estaba tan apremiante por tener al español que... Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos, jadeante. El corazón le latía a un ritmo desenfrenado. ¿Qué había sido eso? Un sueño erótico, sí, pero... ¡¿por qué con él?! Incluso habría preferido tenerlo con el unicornio de su bandera... Agitó la cabeza para disipar aquella tontería. Tenía otro problema ahí abajo. Retiró la sábana para descubrir la erección bajo sus pantalones. "Joder..." Cogió el móvil recordando que aún tenía las fotos de Antonio. Se quitó la parte baja del pijama mientras le daba a su miembro la atención que necesitaba, pensando en aquella nación que le estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

Se quitó la capa negra que lo cubría mientras salía de la oscura cueva del bosque. Habían hecho un buen trabajo. Las meigas nunca le fallaban. Había visto de lo que era capaz el inglés y lo quería ya. Su vena masoquista se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

* * *

Y fin. Bueno, hasta nueva actualización. ¡Una escena PrusiaXEspaña salvaje apareció! Lo siento si os ha molestado, pero tengo cierta debilidad por esa pareja. De todas formas os recuerdo que esto es un fic SpUk, que no haya confusiones xD Todo esto de la subtrama que parece USUK pero que no lo es (si habéis leido mi perfil, cosa que dudo, sabréis que odio el USUK a muerte xD) la metí en el fic porque pensé que la historia solamente SpUk tenía lo que se dice "poca chicha" xD Pero estos dos acabarán haciendo las paces (bien!)

Si queréis (y si no también) podéis dejar reviews :D ¡Nos vemos!

PD: Me encanta Canadá.


	6. Capítulo 5-Pasar notitas en reunión

Uy, parece que he tardado un poco en actualizar, ¿no? Pero me perdonáis, ¿verdad? xD

Bueno, vamos a dejar las tonterías ya.

Advertencias: En este capítulo hay acción. Sí. De hecho, el fic iba a ser de una manera distinta pero cuando estaba escribiendo este fic los personajes de Inglaterra y España COBRARON VIDA y se pusieron a su bola, a su rollo vamos. Y me jodieron toda la historia, así que tuve que "re-inventar" el argumento. Perdón por el OOC de este capítulo T.T El cap se llama "Pasar notitas en reunión es de mala educación".

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Lunes. El Sol salía y despertaba a todas las naciones con otro hermoso día de reunión. Claro que, quien dice hermoso quiere decir nefasto.

-¿Por qué los fines de semana duran tan poco?-se lamentaba un español mientras entraba a la Sala de reuniones B acompañado por la representación de Francia.

El rubio le hizo una señal indicando a Inglaterra que, con unas marcadas ojeras, revisaba todo el papeleo que traía en su maletín. Se sentarían allí como la última vez.

-Bonjour, Angleterre.

El de ojos verdes alzó la vista e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a dos de los tres integrantes del Bad Friend Trio.

-Good morning...-soltó desganado.

España se sentó a su lado mirándole de reojo. "Parece que el hechizo ha funcionado".

Alemania entró a la sala y en unos pocos minutos comenzó con su típica charla. Crisis, economía, siempre lo mismo. Cogió un papel y escribió algo en él. Después se lo paso a Inglaterra, quien lo miró a él extrañado y después al papel, que deslizó por la mesa con curiosidad para poder ver lo que ponía.

"¿Cómo estás?"

Estaba de coña. Tenía que estarlo. ¿Ahora le pasaba notitas? Le respondió con un "bien" escueto y volvió su atención al germano. Antonio le escribió algo y se lo pasó de nuevo.

"Ayer mandé ciertas fotos a Romano, pero he hablado con él y dice que me he confundido, ¿te las mandé a tí?"

Reprimió una sonrisa ante la idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Y si Antonio sabía perfectamente a quién se las había mandado? ¿Quería jugar? Pues iba a jugar.

"¿Qué clase de fotos?"

Antonio se lo pensó, pero quería arriesgarse.

"Eróticas."

Una segunda sonrisa cruzó los labios de Inglaterra y esta vez no quiso guardársela.

"Y si fuera así, ¿que pensarías?"

"Pensaría que es mentira. A tí no te van ese tipo de mensajes. Enseguida me habrías dicho que me había equivocado de número o algo así."

"Pues me conoces poco."

"Entonces debería conocerte mejor. Ahora dime, ¿hablé contigo?"

¿Qué le decía? ¿Se arriesgaba y se lanzaba a la piscina o abandonaba el juego sin apenas jugar?

"Sí."

"Vaya, vaya, Arthur." ¿Quién lo diría? Inglaterra estaba jugando con él y no le importaba admitir lo de ayer. Se estaba poniendo demasiado interesante.

"Y bien, ¿disfrutaste de las fotos?"

Bueno, el español se estaba metiendo en otro terreno. Era decisión suya si seguirle o no. Pero, llegados a este punto, ¿por qué no lanzar una pequeña bomba?

"Claro, pero me quedé con ganas de más. Me quedé con ganas de tocarte y hacerte mío."

"Joder, qué directo." Se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada del inglés mientras guardaba el papel en su bolsillo. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el rubio y le susurró al oído.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Bueno, ya estaba todo dicho. No había vuelta atrás. Una mirada fugaz de Arthur se posó sobre la suya mientras enarcaba una ceja. ¿Le estaba retando? Le follaría ahí mismo si quisiera, pero no estaba bien realizar esos actos en público. No obstante, mientras no les vieran... Los dedos del británico se paseaban por el muslo de Antonio. Bailaban desde su rodilla hasta su ingle, bajo los atentos ojos del moreno que esperaba que hiciera lo que estaba pensando. Inglaterra paró y dio un leve apretón en la zona interna de su muslo. Y, de repente, comenzó a acariciar aquel órgano que Toño adoraba. Lo hacía suave, pero a veces aumentaba la presión repentinamente y Antonio notaba como se le disparaba el corazón.

España reprimió un gemido de sorpresa cuando la juguetona mano del inglés se entretuvo en desabrocharle el cinturón para después colarla en su pantalón y meterla bajo sus calzoncillos de tomates. Ahora tocaba directamente su piel, recorriendo su hombría por completo.

Soltó un gemido cuando el rubio le dio un pequeño pellizco en el glande. Por suerte solo se oyó en los países más cercanos que le miraron curiosos y tuvo que contestar un "perdonad" como mejor pudo. Inglaterra le miró divertido cuando el moreno le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero no le duró mucho pues el inglés había aumentado el ritmo y ahora Antonio tenía que morderse el labio para contener los sonidos que le estaba provocando el anglosajón. Echó atrás su espalda pegándola con el respaldo y crispó los dedos sobre la mesa en un intento de agarrarse a ella. Apretó los dientes. Se iba a venir. Se iba a venir en la reunión. Rápidamente cogió la mano del inglés parándolo y entre jadeos le miró suplicante.

-No puedo hacerlo, aquí no...-Todo el mundo-literalmente-se iba a dar cuenta de lo que hacían. No podía correrse.

-¿No eras tú el que quería jugar?-aprovechándose de que nadie miraba le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja-¿No querías esto?

-Sí, pero...-No, no podía.

-¿Entonces?-susurró en su oído mientras frotaba una vez más el miembro del moreno-Vamos Antonio, córrete para mí...-hasta él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero es que el español era tan... Excitante. No podía contenerse, no ahora. Se separó un poco de él y siguió con su actividad con movimientos aún más rápidos, pues Antonio había retirado su mano ante lo inevitable.

Sí, iba a venirse allí en la reunión, con Alemania dando el típico discurso, con Francia al otro lado del inglés, con Romano que flirteaba con Bel... Con la mano de Arthur Kirkland rodeando su sexo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y arqueó la espalda, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Soltó un gemido gutural, ronco y sensual que salió desde la profundidad de su garganta. Ahora sí, todo el puto mundo le miraba.

Inglaterra sacó su mano corriendo y la secó enseguida con su pañuelo que escondía bajo la mesa mientras también se hacía el sorprendido. España no sabía qué hacer. Miraba a todos intentando explicar algo coherente y que se lo creyeran pero tenía la mente en blanco. Se abrochó el cinturón rápidamente y con la mirada cabizbaja. No quería ver a nadie. Recogió sus papeles y los metió en el maletín con poco cuidado, arrugando la mayoría. Cuando terminó, salió con paso rápido de la sala. No se había puesto así de nervioso en años.

Todas las naciones siguieron con la reunión poco después de la marcha de España. Algunos sabiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado y otros algo confundidos. Mientras, Inglaterra observaba el aburrido panorama sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Había estado bien hacer aquello? Bueno, Antonio empezó primero... Aún así, ¿debería ir a buscarle? Se retiró de la mesa en silencio y salió al pasillo. Como le apetecía fumarse un cigarro.

Buscó al castaño por el edificio y las salas cercanas hasta que dio con él saliendo del baño con cara de pocos amigos, algo inusual en él.

-Hi Spain.-dijo acercándose a él un poco.

El castaño se sintió algo avergonzado y agachó la cabeza poniéndose colorado.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de mala gana y sin mirarle. El juego se le había ido de las manos y ahora estaba en las de Inglaterra.

-Lo siento, Antonio. Tenía que haber esperado a estar en un sitio más íntimo para hacer eso.-dijo manteniendo una distancia prudencial pues no sabía si el castaño estaba enfadado con el.

Y vaya si lo estaba. Pero por otra parte había disfrutado cada caricia que había recibido del británico.

Aunque podía haberlo hecho en otro sitio.

-¿Han dicho algo de mí?-preguntó. No es que le importara mucho lo que dijeran de él, pero le preocupaba un poco que le tacharan de pervertido.

-No, tranquilo. Algunos ni siquiera se han enterado de lo que ha pasado. De todas formas, creo que nos hemos quedado a mitad de algo...-Arthur se acercó más a Antonio que le puso la mano en alto.

-Espera. ¿Crees que después de lo que ha pasado voy a caer en tus brazos tan fácilmente?

-¿Acaso no quieres que lo hagamos?-el rubio se cruzaba de brazos mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

Bueno, si quería acostarse con él pero, ¡quería que sufriera un poco!

-Lo haremos, pero a su debido tiempo. Primero tendrás que ganarme.-metió una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra cogió el maletín con intención de marcharse.

-¿Ganarte?-preguntó el inglés perplejo mientras su pupila reflejaba la visión de Antonio yéndose.

-Ganarme a mí. El juego continúa y ahora es tu turno.-Paró en seco y giró el rostro para llevarse una última imagen del inglés.-Intenta seducirme.-sus labios pintaron una sonrisa entre seductora y divertida, seductora por el morbo del asunto y divertida por la cara de Arthur que era un auténtico poema. Finalmente retomó el paso y bajó las escaleras para salir del edificio.

Mientras, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte se preguntaba mil cosas en su cabeza. ¿Seducirlo? ¿Juego? ¿Quería eso decir que todavía no iba poder disfrutar de aquel culo moreno? Estaba claro que si quería acostarse con Antonio tendría que esforzarse.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que una húngara, un japonés y la representación humana de Sealand estaban espiando la comprometida conversación que habían tenido Inglaterra y España y pensaban contársela a las demás naciones en la reunión siguiente.

* * *

Lamentablemente, el capítulo ha llegado a su fin. ¡Pero no temáis, porque Kirtasha volverá con un nuevo capítulo...! Eso sí, no se sabe cuando xD

¡Felices fiestas! Espero que a todas os regalen doujinshis SpUk traducidos al español, aunque eso sea imposible T.T

Si queréis dejar reviews, ya sabéis ;)

PD: ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que en todos los fics las reuniones no empiezan hasta que no llega Alemania?

¡Besos!


	7. Capítulo 6-Una manguera y el vigilante

Bueno, aquí llega la actualización, que yo creo que ya era hora de que subiera este capítulo. El cap se llama "Una manguera y el vigilante de la playa".

Advertencias: Este cap es... Un poco raro. Así que no me peguéis por las cosas raras que podáis leer. En serio, no me peguéis, por favor T.T. Ah, gracias a tod s por vuestros reviews :D

* * *

Vale. Bien. No pasaba nada. Estaba un poco nervioso, nada más. En unas pocas horas había elaborado un plan que, si bien no era perfecto, serviría para despertar la libido de España. O al menos eso creía.

Se vistió, desayunó y se fue a la reunión convencido de que aquel día cataría al español.

Mientras, en el gran edificio de reuniones...

-Lo juramos.-dijo un chiquillo rubio golpeando la mesa.

-Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos.-afirmaba una eufórica húngara a su lado.

-Yo, de hecho, tengo fotos.-declaraba emocionado el japonés dejándolas sobre la mesa.

-Por favor, ¿podríais dejar de adelantar las reuniones para esto?-decía Alemania casi como una súplica.

-Sí, tenemos fotos pero, ¿de qué hablaban?-el estadounidense se echó un poco en la mesa, bastante interesado.

-Mmm... Era algo así como un juego...-dijo Sealand mientras se mesaba la barbilla.

-¡Un juego de seducción, para ser más exactos!-gritó Elizaveta aún más excitada.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que el señor Inglaterra y el señor España estén enamorados?-preguntó Lily en un tono bastante inocente.

-No es amor lo que sienten, precisamente...-puntualizó Francia mientras sonreía pícaramente.

De repente una voz se alzó de entre todas las demás.

-Permíteme que dude de lo que dices Elizabeta, porque aunque no me importa ni un tomate en quien esté interesado España u Inglaterra, no veo a Antonio fijándose en alguien así.-la voz de Romano sonó clara y decidida a pesar de que le daba un poco de corte intervenir en aquel asunto.

-Yo tampoco creo que al Jefe le interese Inglaterra. Ellos son...-Bélgica se quedo pensativa un instante y después añadió con un gesto de mano-Muy diferentes.

Todos los de la sala miraron a Holanda, que estaba sentado al lado de su hermana y permanecía con rostro indiferente y actitud aburrida, como si aquel tema no le importara. Bélgica le dio un codazo y éste reaccionó mirándola interrogativo y luego echó un vistazo a los demás países que esperaban expectantes a que añadiese algo al asunto él también. Él se echó en la silla hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo, adoptando una actitud seria y, con los brazos cruzados y voz serena afirmó:

-Yo no creo que Inglaterra se fijase ni una sola vez en un tonto como España. De echo, dudo que alguien pueda mirarle con esos ojos. Ni siquiera creo que alguien pueda mirarle más de tres segundos sin darse cuenta de que ese imbécil no vale la pena.

Los países abandonaron su postura expectante y se relajaron, pensando que ya deberían haber imaginado un comentario así por parte de un tipo como Holanda. Bélgica le echó una mirada de reproche a su hermano y éste se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

Francia volvió a erguirse y dirigiéndose a los tres secuaces del Jefe, se aclaró la garganta y añadió con aire divertido y enamoradizo.

-¿Acaso no os acordáis del tiempo transcurrido entre 1585 y 1604?

-Guerra Anglo-española.-dijo Japón que se había estudiado más del 90% de la historia de Europa intentando entender aún mejor la cultura de aquel continente.

-Exacto. Eran tiempos turbulentos y los romances entre piratas y marines estaban a la orden del día.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Alemania que no estaba del todo convencido sobre la veracidad de aquella oración.

-Bueno, me lo estoy inventando. Pero sí que hubo uno.-levantó el índice para dar más énfasis a sus palabras-Un solo romance entre un pirata inglés ávido de oro y un conquistador español sediento de colonias. Imagináoslo. El mar, los barcos, los tesoros, las batallas en cubierta y las peleas de tabernas... La pasión con la que Inglaterra y España vivieron esa época no la he vuelto a ver jamás en ninguno de los dos. Y, os puedo asegurar, que en aquellos años y muy probablemente también fuera durante la Guerra del Asiento o Guerra de la Oreja de Jenkis, hubo "algo".

La sala se tornó silenciosa y los presentes asimilaron la teoría de Francia. Se oyó el ruido de quien retira una silla y todos se giraron para ver a Suiza y Liechtenstein levantarse con intenciones de irse.

Llegaron a la puerta y Lily pasó primero al pasillo mientras que Suiza volvía la cara para jurar amenazante a cualquiera de los presentes:

-La próxima vez que adelantéis una reunión para un tema de estos, traeré mi escopeta cargada, y pienso utilizarla.-nada más decirlo retomó el paso para unirse a la rubia.

-¡N-no te olvides de que mi fiesta de cumpleaños es el sábado! ¡Tú y tu hermana estáis invitados!-gritó algo nerviosos por aquella declaración el que se autoproclamaba héroe.

-Yo también me voy, aru. Los cotilleos no son lo mío.-China se levantó y como si se tratase de un efecto dominó, más países imitaron su gesto.

-¡Esperad! Sólo por saberlo, ¿quién estaría interesado en que estas reuniones siguieran celebrándose para seguir los pasos de esta interesante pareja?-preguntó Hungría a los presentes antes de que salieran.-Vamos, levantad las manos.

-Ve, Alemania vamos a apuntarnos.-Italia tiraba de la manga del germano para llamar su atención.

-Sí, yo también creo que deberíamos estar al tanto de este asunto, señor Alemania.-Japón decía esto algo exaltado con intenciones de convencer al rubio.

-Japón, ¿a ti también te van este tipo de cosas...?-preguntó algo desconcertado el alemán.

-Eh, bu-bueno, yo...-el japonés se sonrojó notablemente y empezó a farfullar una especie de discurso en el que defendía que sus intenciones eran meramente culturales y Alemania decidió dejarlo estar.

-Vale, los países del Eje, apuntados.-dijo Hungría.

A éstos tres se les unieron Estados Unidos, Francia, Romano, Bélgica y muy a regañadientes Holanda, Liechtenstein, que había mandado un mensaje al móvil de Ucrania diciéndole que asistiría cuando su hermano no se diese cuenta y ésta última.

-Bueno, pues ya os avisaremos a todos si ocurren novedades entre estos dos.-dijo medio canturreando la húngara.

-¡Y no os olvidéis de la fiesta del héroe! ¡El sábado, no faltéis!-gritó de nuevo el norteamericano.

Una hora después, los países de Europa se reunían para una reunión poco convencional con el tema principal a tratar: Eurovisión. Puede que no fuera un asunto tan importante como temas de bolsa, el comercio o el interés bruto, pero era un evento que les unía a todos.

-Yo sigo sin entender por qué algunas canciones de países con lengua no inglesa tienen la letra en inglés. Es algo que mi cerebro no concibe.-decía un serio Austria que movía la cabeza negativamente.

-El señor Austria tiene razón, ¿no sería más bonito que cada cantante cantara con el idioma de su propio país?-apoyó al austriaco Hungría que se había tranquilizado bastante respecto a la primera reunión.

-No, no, no. De lo que tenemos que hablar aquí es de que el concurso está más amañado que las elecciones de mi país.-golpeaba la mesa un decidido España que no sabía si reír o llorar ante su propia afirmación.

"Es cierto" o "Lleva toda la razón" eran murmullos que se empezaron a escuchar en la sala mientras algunos movían la cabeza en señal de aprobación demostrando que estaban totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras del español.

-España, no te puedes quejar porque tu canción apestaba. Obtuviste lo que merecías.-dijo Vincent mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre le salía al insultar al moreno.

-Pero Holanda, ¿por qué eres siempre tan cruel?-Antonio aún con el puño en la mesa exclamó con aire tristón.

-Estoy seguro de que lo que Holanda quiere decir es que tu canción tampoco estaba para tirar cohetes.-explicó Alemania intentando mejorar el estado de ánimo del castaño.

Y la conversación seguía su estúpido curso mientras entraba y salía sin pena ni gloria por los oídos de Inglaterra, pues él estaba muy lejos de allí.

"Bueno, repasemos otra vez el plan. Yo le paso una notita a España en la que le cito después de la reunión junto a los parterres de flores. Fingiré regar las plantas y cuando él llegue, sin querer me mojaré ligeramente con la manguera haciendo que la camisa blanca se pegue a mi piel. Y cuando España ya esté babeando, caerá en mis brazos." Sonrió satisfecho ante su plan el cual imaginaba perfectamente en su cabeza. Seguramente parecería uno de esos vigilantes de la playa que iban corriendo por la orilla a cámara lenta. Se dispuso pues a escribir la nota con perfecta caligrafía y un sencillo mensaje:

Te espero en los parterres de flores después de la reunión.

Arthur Kirkland

Perfecto. Y ahora, con un movimiento rápido y certero, el papel caería en manos del español, que estaba un poco más relajado mientras oía los debates sobre el concurso televisivo. Apuntó disimuladamente a su objetivo mientras cerraba el ojo izquierdo para más precisión. Pero lanzó el mensaje precipitadamente y cayó en manos de Rusia que estaba a dos sitios de Antonio. Al inglés se le desencajó la cara al darse cuenta.

Mientras, Rusia cogía el papelito que había caído en su regazo con interés. ¿Una notita para él? ¿De quién sería? Cuando la leyó, regalo a Inglaterra una cálida sonrisa, aunque éste no se la devolvía. Arthur hacía extraños movimientos de manos en los que intentaba indicar al ruso que la nota no era para él, sino para alguien que estaba a su izquierda. Rusia no tuvo complicaciones en entenderlo y le pasó la nota a la persona que tenía a mano izquierda, Francia.

"Dios, no", pensó Inglaterra que no sabía si era mejor que la nota se la hubiera quedado Ivan. Francia murmuró el mensaje casi leyéndolo en voz baja. Cuando llegó a "Arthur Kirkland" tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, pero si se hubiera reído seguramente habría quedado como un loco ante toda Europa. Miró a Inglaterra entre burlón y algo mosqueado. Seguramente era una trampa. El inglés querría proponerle otra Guerra de los Cien Años porque no tenía vida social y se aburriría él solo en su deprimente isla. Hasta le daba un poco de pena y todo, pero no iba a ir a la citación. Estaba a punto de romper la nota cuando notó que Inglaterra tenía algo parecido un ataque epiléctico, pues le hacía gestos raros con las manos y parecía poseído por el diablo. Entonces empezó a mover los labios y Francia intentó leérselos. "Manicomio, no. Portafolio, Antena... Antonio, ¡Antonio!" El franchute hizo un gesto de entendimiento y le pasó el papel a su buen amigo Antonio, que parecía estar a punto de declarar la guerra contra todos por no haberle votado en Eurovisión.

Él cogió el papel mientras recibía un guiño picarón por parte de Francis, y pensó que quería quedar con él en los baños o algo así. Pero leyó el mensaje y, al saber que era de Inglaterra, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios. Y el anglosajón se dio cuenta de aquello. Sintió algo en su interior, solo un segundo, puede que dos, pero al ver la reacción del español sonrió él también. Y pensó. Se dio cuenta de que, de todos los hombres presentes, el único que podía captar su atención en cuanto a relaciones, era Antonio. ¿En quién iba a fijarse, sino? ¿En el mandón de Alemania, el idiota de Italia o el reservado Japón? ¿En el oscuro ruso u Holanda, el hombre sin expresión? Antonio era, sin dudarlo, uno de los mejores candidatos, tanto para una noche de sexo como una relación. Bueno, de esto último no estaba tan seguro.

Vio como España guardaba el papel en su bolsillo aún con la sonrisa en la boca y también como Francia se acercaba al moreno y le susurraba algo al oído. Le molestaba que ese gabacho estuviera siempre cerca suya. Y le fastidiaba aún más el no saber que tipo de perversiones, a cual más pervertida le estaría contando.

Miró su reloj. Cinco minutos para que la reunión acabase. Bajaría antes para estar listo cuando el español viniese.

Llegó allí y se quitó la corbata dejándola en algún lado del que se acordara luego y se debatió entre desabrocharse un botón o dos, y, finalmente decidió lo último. Echó un vistazo a las flores, petunias y margaritas que serían regadas por él. Incluso había una hermosa rosa que había crecido entre las demás plantas. Se arregló el pelo y cogió la manguera. ¿Cómo haría para mojarse? ¿Hacía un movimiento raro y dejaba que el agua cayera lentamente sobre él o algo así? En su mente todo había funcionado mejor. Bueno, ya saldría en su momento. Por ahora empezaría a regar de forma normal y corriente a la espera del castaño.

Intentó abrir el grifo al que estaba conectado uno de los extremos de la manguera verde, pero por más que bajaba y subía la palanquita, el agua no salía por ningún lado. Se puso algo nervioso e intentó tranquilizarse. Siguió jugando con la palanca pero ni una misera gota de agua atisbaba por el otro extremo. Le echó un vistazo y fue lo peor que pudo hacer. De repente, el agua de la manguera salió disparada como si de un torrente se tratase, y le empapó entero, de la cabeza a los pies. Inlaterra se frotaba los ojos mientras oía como la manguera se movía por el suelo mojando todo. Y, cuando encontró la palanca con ayuda de sus manos, la bajó y el agua cesó, mientras él habría los ojos para ver los desperfectos. Pero el único desperfecto era él. Estaba calado de agua hasta los calcetines.

-¿Inglaterra?-Preguntó España que acababa de llegar y estaba algo confundido por la escena.-¿E-estás bien?-Dijo aguantándose la risa al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Arthur.

El rubio se ruborizó más de lo que creía posible, muerto de vergüenza mientras el concepto de su brillante plan se rompía en mil y un pedacitos.

-Eh... Yo...-alcanzó a balbucear mientras rehuía la mirada de España y pensaba en que mierda le iba a explicar. Entonces su mirada fue a parar a la rosa y con toda la rapidez del mundo la arrancó tendiéndosela después mientras su rostro adquiría matices de rojo que no estaban registrados.

Antonio dio un respingo, pues no se lo esperaba y miró a Arthur que, con las mejillas ardiendo, aún le miraba a los ojos. Y el moreno se sonrojo entonces también, aceptando la rosa mientras rozaba los dedos del rubio al cogerla. Inspiró su aroma y sonrió.

-Gracias.

Y se quedaron unos momentos allí, el inglés mirando al suelo y el español con la mirada clavada en la rosa, mientras pensaba en una forma de agradecerle aquel detalle tan dulce y, porque no, impropio del británico. Se acercó lentamente a él y Arthur fue levantando la vista. Y, entonces, pillándole por sorpresa Antonio le regaló un pequeño pico que le pareció demasiado rápido. El moreno se apartó igual de lento que antes y volvió a repetir lo de antes:

-Gracias.-y se fue por el camino por el que había venido oliendo la rosa y preguntándose si Inglaterra había sido siempre tan romántico.

Y, empapado ante las flores seguía Arthur, que se llevó los dedos a los labios mientras una pequeña sonrisilla, que hubiera sido imperceptible para cualquiera, se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos es que una húngara y un japonés grababan todo en sus cámaras de vídeo mientras sus narices atentaban con tener un derrame nasal.

* * *

Realmente no pienso que Suiza tenga tan mala hostia, pero había que acabar la escena de alguna forma xD Ya sé que la escena de la rosa es muy cursi, no hace falta que me lo digáis :S ¿Recordáis que os dije que iba a terminar de escribir el fic en las vacaciones de Navidad? Pues... La verdad es que no escribí nada. Pero nada de nada de nada. Lo siento Dx El caso es que ya sé como va a terminar, la cosa es ponerse a escribir xD Esto significa que no sé cuando será la próxima actualización, por si alguien no lo había pillado.

Si queréis dejad reviews, ya sabéis. ¡Sed felices!


End file.
